Science Channel
|slogan = Question everything |country = United States |language = English |broadcast_area = Nationwide |headquarters = Silver Spring, Maryland |formerly_called = Discovery Science Network (1996-1998) Discovery Science Channel (1998-2002) The Science Channel (2002-2007) |sister_channel(s) = American Heroes Channel Animal Planet Cooking Channel Discovery Discovery en Español Discovery Family Discovery Familia DIY Network Food Network Great American Country HGTV Investigation Discovery Oprah Winfrey Network Travel Channel TLC Motor Trend |website = www.sciencechannel.com |sat_serv_1 = DirecTV |sat_chan_1 = Channel 284 Channel 1284 (VOD) |sat_serv_2 = Dish Network |sat_chan_2 = Channel 193 |cable_serv_1 = Available on most cable providers |cable_chan_1 = Channel slots vary on each operator |iptv_serv_1 = Verizon FiOS |iptv_chan_1 = Channel 122 (SD) Channel 622 (HD) |iptv_serv_2 = AT&T U-Verse |iptv_chan_2 = Channel 258 (SD) Channel 1258 (HD) }}Science Channel (often referred to as simply Science) is an American pay television channel that is owned by Discovery, Inc. The channel features programming focusing on the fields of wilderness survival, ufology, manufacturing, construction, technology, space, prehistory and animal science. As of February 2015, Science is available to approximately 75.5 million pay television households (64.8% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. History In November 1994, Discovery Networks announced plans for four digital channels set to launch in 1996. Discovery originally named the network under the working title Quark!; this was changed before its launch to the Discovery Science Network. Discovery Science launched in October 1996 as part of the simultaneous rollout of the new channel suite (alongside Discovery Home & Leisure, Discovery Kids and Discovery Health Channel). In 2007, adult shows began airing around the clock weekdays, while younger children shows began airing around the clock weeknights. The channel has undergone various rebrandings throughout its history. Its name was first modified to the Discovery Science Channel in 1998, and then was renamed The Science Channel in 2002, as the first network in the Discovery Networks digital suite to drop the "Discovery" brand from its name (however, international versions of the channel continue to use the "Discovery Science" name). The channel later shortened its name to just Science Channel in 2007 as part of a rebrand that included the introduction of a new logo based on the periodic table; in 2011, the network rebranded as simply Science, introducing a new logo and graphics package designed by Imaginary Forces. In 2008, the channel changed its programming to adult-oriented, and removing all shows for elementary children. High definition The channel launched a high definition simulcast feed that broadcasts at 1080i60; it was launched on September 1, 2009, along with Discovery Channel HD, TLC HD and Animal Planet HD. Programming This is a list of programs broadcast by the Science TV network. Science broadcasts a number of science-related television series originally produced by or aired on Discovery Channel, such as Beyond Tomorrow, among others. Discovery Communications has also produced a few programs specifically for Science, such as MegaScience and What The Ancients Knew. Programs from other Discovery Networks channels, PBS and the BBC are either regularly or occasionally aired on the network. Television series produced in the 1990s, such as Discover Magazine and Understanding, are carried on the network's weekday schedule. Science also broadcasts programs such as Moments of Impact and An Idiot Abroad. The channel has infrequently added reruns of several science fiction series like Firefly, Helix and Fringe to its schedule. International International versions of Science currently exist in Southeast Asia, Europe, France, United Kingdom, Italy, India, Sweden, Turkey, Canada, Latin America and Australia. Unlike the U.S. network, the international channels are branded under the Discovery Science name and are missing a lot of the shows aired in the U.S. See also * List of documentary channels * Discovery Science (disambiguation)#TV channels External links *Official website Category:Science Channel Category:Discovery Networks Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996